


Realizations

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Carter thinks about Martouf/Lantash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Relaxing after the mission, Sam pondered.

She had always liked men in uniform. This was most likely because of her background, she decided.

_He_ had worn BDUs on this mission - and looked _very_ attractive - but did she prefer that uniform to the one he usually wore?

At their very first meeting, her reaction had surprised her. She had never thought she would consider such clothing sexy, but she had barely been able to keep her hands off of him. Perhaps because of Jolinar?

As Martouf entered, now back in the beige Tok'ra uniform, Sam knew. She loved him in either.


End file.
